The Way I think of Him
by romancelover
Summary: Yves is wearing something different, a new killer case is on The Lone Gunmen's hands....and Jimmy talks about the A Team. Please, read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Lone Gunmen  
  
  
One Monday morning, I woke up and stretched my arms. I looked at the clock, 5:30am. I got dressed in a different outfit today, I didn't do my laudry last night. I had a black spaggettii strapped tank top and blue jeans. I put on my only clean pair of white socks and then put on my leather black boots. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth.  
  
As I head out to my black convertable, I wonder about the Lone Gunmen, espesially Jimmy. Oh that idiotec but funny boy. Wait, I can't be thinking about Jimmy!! I scratch that thought out from my head.  
  
I start my car up and listen to the radio. A favorite song of mine comes on. I turn it up.  
  
Moonlight Destiny (Written by: ThirdRealiti Full credit to her/him)  
  
Superstars with their fancy cars  
And divas with their dress cut low  
They live a life I wouldn't  
They go places I don't wanna go  
  
Beauty queens with their face machines  
And the girls with the green in their hand  
They are people I wouldn't  
Greet if I had the chance  
  
I'm not big on fancy things  
Or cash falling from the sky  
The only thing that I desire  
Is me and you tonight  
  
Talking about our destiny  
Walking side by side  
Knowing we were meant to be  
Following the moonlight  
  
I've been inside a limousine  
And I was cool for a day  
But none of it means the same  
As when you look at me that way  
  
First class jets, roller coaster rides  
Promotions or free Tv's  
Nothing can beat, the way I feel  
When your sittin' there smilin' at me  
  
I'm not big on fancy things  
Or cash falling from the sky  
The only thing that I desire  
Is me and you tonight  
  
Talking about our destiny  
Walking side by side  
Knowing we were meant to be  
Following the moonlight  
  
Now I'll take your hand if you take mine  
Walk you to your house and say goodnight  
Little hug little kiss and I'll be on my way  
  
I mouthed the words. How I wanted someone to love me. I've never had a true love before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walk up the steps I ring the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a short man with gray hair and glasses.  
  
"Yves, Frohike," I told him. Sometimes he was so stubborn.  
  
As I walked in, I saw Byers, a brown haired man, and Frohike leaning over Langly, a man with long blonde hair and glasses, who was on the computer probably trying to break into the goverment's website again.   
  
I was about state that I'm here when Jimmy said "Hi Yves." Jimmy Bond as I recalled had blonde hair, blue eyes, and kind of idiotic but would do anything for his friends.  
  
"Hi Jimmy, what have you got there?" I asked him. He looked at his portable CD player. "Oh," he said, "I was just listening to music. Wanna listen?"  
  
"Sure," I said, "What harm can it do?"  
  
Always be in my Heart Written by: Gummie Gumdrop (full credit to him/her)  
  
I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
You will rescue me from my fears  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart just stands, stands still-will he come?  
  
Please say you'll stay  
Just don't go away  
But I know you'll always be in my heart  
I know you hafta go  
I just have to show  
That you'll always be in my heart  
  
Every night I think of you  
Here in my lonely home  
Waiting for you to come  
And I sit patiently waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine-will he come?  
  
Please say you'll stay  
Just don't go away  
But I know you'll always be in heart  
I know you hafta go  
I just have to show  
That you'll always be in my heart  
  
I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
You will rescue me from my fears  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart just stands, stands still-will he come?  
  
Please say you'll stay  
Just don't go away  
But I know you'll always be in my heart  
I know you hafta go  
I just have to show  
That you'll always be in my heart  
  
"It's pretty," I told Jimmy honestly. "You know in the song," asked Jimmy, "How the woman will wait for the man like...forever. I wanna girl like that."  
  
"Jimmy, you'll find someone. It might even be someone you'd never expect," I told him mysteriously.  
  
"Cool, like in the A Team...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yves," said Frohike, "Why are you dressed like...THAT??" "I didn't do my laundy last night," I told him honestly. "But really, a spaggettii strapped tank top and blue jeans, I mean what's up with that?" said Langley. "It'll distract someone from the job," said Byers. "What??" I told them in shock, "I look like every woman out there. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Guys, I think she looks fine," said Jimmy.  
  
"Typical," said Frohike, "You always stand up for Yves."  
  
"But didn't you hear her?" asked Jimmy. "She looks like every women out there-a perfect disguse."  
  
"Good idea Jimmy," said Byers. "OK, Yves we're working on a case with a killer killing women. Dosen't matter what kind. The ages are always 20, 25, 23. What you have to do is walk in the mall about 9:00pm. Don't worry, will be disguised as well."  
  
"Im not sure it'll work," I told them, "But I'll do it anyways."  
  
~~~END CHAPTER 1~~~  
  
Author's Notes  
All mistakes are my own in my fic and in the songs. I give full credit to the writers of the songs(they are up were the song played) Please review this fic. I'm not finished with the story yet. Probably 2 more chapters. Thanks for taking the time to read this. About the story, it might not seem like a romance, but it'll turn into a relationship.  
  
cresentvgirl  
cresentvgirl@yahoo.com  
http://fly.to/cresentvgirl 


	2. The Kiddnap

  
  
  
As I walked into the mall, I saw Jimmy and Frohike as helpers. And I saw Langley and Byers as clerks. Jimmy walked up to me and said, "My name is......Clark. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello," I looked at him like he was crazy, "Clark. I would like some new blue jeans size small in womens."  
  
"OK right this way," said Jimmy. He lead me through so manu clothes I don't know where I was anymore.  
  
"Uh...I have to check if we have anymore, ma'am," said Jimmy. I shook my head. When was Jimmy gonna do anything right. As I waited, I heard a new amazing song.  
  
A Way Writen by: EternalLightStar (full credit to him/her)  
  
In a world  
In a time  
In a place I'll realize  
I have a chance  
To be loved right know  
  
I am happy today  
I am being loved in a way  
Now I have a chance  
Now I have a way  
To feel this way  
  
To a place  
To a world  
To a time with love and thoughts  
I have a chance  
I have a way to love  
  
I am happy today  
I'm being loved in a way  
Now I have a chance  
Now I have a way  
To feel this way  
  
To a time  
To a place  
To a world I have a chance to love  
Love right now  
To see how you feel about me  
  
I am happy today  
I am being loved in a way  
Now I have a chance  
Now I have a way  
To feel this way  
I am being loved   
Right now  
  
"Uh...the jeans were..right in front of me. Heh, sorry miss," said Jimmy.  
  
"That's quite fine," I told him. I turned. It wasn't Jimmy. It was a man about 6'4 with a mustache. He had black hair. He grabbed my arm tightly. I was creeped out. He forced my into his street black car. An apple was stuffed into my mouth and ropes were tied around me.  
  
We drove for about 40 minutes. We came into a run down house. There were 3 rooms. The man stuffed me into the farthest room in the wasted house. He also tied me onto a chair.  
  
As I waited for Jimmy and the Lone Gunmen scared out of my wits, I remembered a very scary song I heard when I was a kid.   
  
The Will Written by: Me!! (Full credit goes to me)  
  
Screaming  
Schemeing  
Ploting against you  
  
Killing  
Shrilling  
Willing to get you  
  
Chorus  
Are you ever afraid of the dark?  
What about a mad dog's bark?  
Can you be sure who to trust?  
You need to go face you fears  
This is a must  
  
Fighting  
Biting  
Trying to eat you  
  
Trying  
Lying  
Trying to stop you  
  
Chorus  
Are you ever afraid of the dark?  
What about a mad dog's bark?  
Can you be sure who to trust?  
You need to go face your fears  
That is a must  
  
Silence...  
Silence...  
Silence...  
  
Fill  
Kill   
Shrill  
  
Fill  
Kill  
Shrill  
  
You have the will  
  
I woke up. It was all a dream. Will the Lone Gunmen get off their asses and save me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yves, they were right..." Jimmy looked around him. Had Yves ditched him?? "Hey guys, is Yves here?" Jimmy asked. "We thought she was with you," replied Prohike. "Hey guys," said Langley, "Come here."   
  
A security tape showed Yves being kidnapped. "Do we know the liscence plate number?" asked Byers. "Yea," said Langley, "404 NICE 1."  
  
"Langley," asked Jimmy,"Can you trace that number?" "Yea," said Langley. After a few moments Langley said where Mr. Hawthorn had me. "404 Canslaw Rode 95555." "Me and Langley will get Yves," Frohike told them, "You 2 stay here."  
  
"No," Jimmy told him, "I wanna go." "Fine," said Frohike, "Langley, you stay."  
  
"Let's go," said Jimmy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I thought of something in my mind, I realized how much I cared for Jimmy. I didn't want to die without him knowing it. I finally finished what I wanted to say. It was a song I had made up while I was a teenager.  
  
A Bad Start Written by: Me!! (Full credit to: Me!!)  
  
As I try to remember how we met  
I look into your deep blue eyes  
And all the secrets that I've kept  
All the mysteries and lies  
  
I want you to be more then a friend now  
Much more than a pal  
You mean more to me but how  
Will I show you?  
  
Chorus:  
We got off on a bad start  
I didn't realize what was in my heart  
I know  
It dosen't show  
But I care for you  
  
I can't keep this feeling inside me  
I have to let it go  
Because my heart yerns to be free  
So you have to know  
  
I want you to be more then a friend now  
Much more than a pal  
You mean more to me but how  
Will I tell you?  
  
Chorus:  
We got off on a bad start  
I didn't realize what was in my heart  
I know  
It dosen't show  
But I care fore you  
  
Do you love me??  
Yes or no  
Do you love me??  
I have to know  
Because I don't wanna waste my time  
Placing my heart in the hands of crime  
  
Chorus:  
We got off on a bad start  
I didn't realize what was in my heart  
I know  
It dosen't show  
But I care for you  
  
Oh...how I miss Jimmy, Prohike, Langley, and Byers. I don't want to die.  
  
~~~End of Chapter 2~~~  
  
Authors Notes:  
All mistakes in my fic and songs are my own. So, how was it?? I liked it. I hope you did too. Please, read and review. Thanks for taking time in reading my fiction.  
  
cresentvgirl  
cresentvgirl@yahoo.com  
http://fly.to/cresentvgirl 


	3. The Confession

  
  
  
I woke up. I was still alive! But where the hell are those Gunmen. I hear a crash. And then a door slams. In the window, Hawthorn left. Now's the perfect chance Gunemen!! Come on!  
  
I hear the the door open again. This time it isn' t Hawthorn, it's Jimmy. He takes the apple out of my mouth. "Has this been in you mouth for the whole night?" he asks me, disgusted.  
  
"Untie me, Jimmy," I tell him.  
  
"Alright, alright," he says.  
  
He takes a knife from his jean pocket and unties me.  
  
"Jimmy," I tell him, "I wrote a song and I want to know if you like it."  
  
"Ok," he says.  
  
I Want Written By: Me!! (full credit goes to me)  
  
When I look at you  
I want to do  
Anything I can to please you  
  
When I dream of you  
I want to do  
Anything I call to show you  
  
When I kiss you  
I want to do  
Anything I can to help you  
  
When I touch you  
I want to do  
Anything I can to love you  
  
"That was cool," Jimmy tells me.   
  
"Jimmy," I told him, getting him to look at me, "When I was at the thought of dying, I could only think of 1 thing."  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked me.  
  
"How much I loved you. And I wanted you to know it before I had gotten killed," I told him, pouring out my heart.  
  
"You...like m-me?" Jimmy asked.  
  
I blushed. "Well, yes, I guess I do," I told him, eying the floor.  
  
"Cool," said Jimmy, "'Cause I like you too."  
  
As we were about to kiss, Prohike opened the door and said, "They're coming back. Let's go!!"   
  
Jimmy and I raced to the van. I kissed him pasionetly there.  
  
"Could you turn on the radio?" I asked Prohike.  
  
"Fine," said Prohike.  
  
After a song ended, one of my most favorite song was played. I sang to it.  
  
The Way You Love Me By: Faith Hill (full credit to her and her writes)  
  
If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
  
Corus:  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Driving me crazy  
There's no where else I's rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
  
It's not right  
It's not fair  
What your missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you  
  
Chorus:  
Ooh, I love the way you love the way you love me  
There's no where else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
You're the million reason's why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes  
  
Chorus:  
Ooh, I love the way you love the way you love me  
There's no where else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
I kiss Jimmy on the cheeck and think, 'I finally found a true love.'  
  
~~~End Chapter 3~~~  
  
Authors Notes:  
Finally the end, eh? The mistake I made on my fic and the songs(credit where they're played)are my own. I hope you liked it. It was my first fic. Please expect more. Thanks for reading my fic, and please review it. Thanks again!!  
  
cresentvgirl  
cresentvgirl@yahoo.com  
http://fly.to/cresentvgirl  



End file.
